<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unhelpful Hands by Draycarla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509788">Unhelpful Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla'>Draycarla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Down a corridor between meetings, Keith's hands work their magic, much to Kolivans pleasure and displeasure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Kolivan (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unhelpful Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGI92/gifts">AGI92</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am awful at titles, but a small trade with agi on twitter. This is...tiny for me, but between 250-500 words, so I thought a nice little handjob scene would be good.</p><p>The door's open for another piece for sure, but you'll see why soon enough!</p><p>Hope you enjoy - my first Koliveith. It's a good little ship!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Kolivan grit his teeth, claws flexing against the wall, as he watched those lightly calloused hands damp with precome, work up and down the length of his cock. They met in the middle; before the left would move back up and Keith would swirl his thumb against the tip, and the right fingers would take each bump of the ridge all the way down to the base. With a short hiss, Kolivan found himself arching forwards, pressing his rear back up against the man that gave a hum of approval behind him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You sure you don't want to take this elsewhere?” Keith's hands stilled to Kolivan's displeasure. “The next meeting is in thirty minutes. We could...” Keith firmly yet slowly returned to his work, trying to get him to concede.</p><p class="western">“I am not,” Kolivan swallowed as Keith squeezed the head, “making that mistake again. Recall the last time.”</p><p class="western">“At least we were late for a reason.” Keith purred, hands moving a little quicker.</p><p class="western">“That's – <em>fuck –</em> besides the point.”</p><p class="western">“Good? This working you up?” Kolivan cast a look over his shoulder, brow twitching at those bright eyes full of mischief that slowly blinked back.</p><p class="western">“You know the answer to that question.”</p><p class="western">“Don't you <em>want to</em>?” Keith pushed himself closer with a soft chuckle. “I know I do.”</p><p class="western">“Which is precisely why I am going to – <em>fuck, Keith –</em> not...” Kolivan licked his lips, jerking his hips in time to the movements, “not...grant you what you want.”</p><p class="western">“When?” He could hear the pout that Keith clearly wore as the hands fell back to a slow pace.</p><p class="western">“After.” He swallowed, eyes twitching as Keith squeezed the base hard. “My office.”</p><p class="western">“On the desk again?” The movements became more vigorous in an attempt to alter his judgement. Kolivan bit his lip, the light catching just how wet Keith's fingers were.</p><p class="western">“I think,” Kolivan wet his dry throat as his body rocked into the touch, ears pricking at the faint sound of voices, “I may need to remind you of <em>who </em>is in charge.”</p><p class="western">“Oh? Gonna put me on show?” Keith's whisper was rough with that needy edge he had when he got like this. Keith, agonisingly slowly, stroked each hand from the tip all the way down the length of his shaft. He kept this up as the two Galra – probably headed to the meeting – passed by their hiding spot. Kolivan was surprised, and grateful, they didn't hear the rustle of fabric or the noise of Keith's damp hands smoothing precome into his cock.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kolivan canted despite knowing he shouldn't as Keith's fingers worked their magic. His claws dragged against the wall as he tried to suppress the moan building in the back of his throat. That was until Keith let go. Kolivan swore, need still high, as he jerked his head around to find Keith backing away, that tongue lapping the mess from his hands.</p><p class="western">“We should probably get ready for that meeting, huh?” Keith's voice was rough and husky and his eyes held a mischievous glint about them as they trawled Kolivan's body. “Should probably sort yourself out, huh?”</p><p class="western">“Keith.” Kolivan stared at him as he quickly re-arranged himself. He shouldn't be surprised by Keith's game. “Are you <em>trying </em>to wind me up before this meeting despite the fact it is already stressful?”</p><p class="western">“Well, you didn't want to, and I <em>guess,</em>” Keith folded his arms across his chest with a light smirk, “I'll just have to deal with the consequences later.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kolivan paused for a few moments. Oh, Keith <em>would </em>deal with the consequences later, and that would be in front of anyone passing by Kolivan's office who chose to look up.</p><p class="western">“Come.” Kolivan moved to leave, ears flexing for the sound of anyone <em>else </em>who could be nearby.</p><p class="western">“You will later.” Kolivan stopped dead in his tracks, groaning as he pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p class="western">“I will, but whether I allow <em>you </em>is subject to whether you <em>earn it.”</em></p><p class="western">“Oh,” he felt Keith's hands lace around his waist, smoothing the fabric back into place, “I'm pretty sure I will.” They came to rest over the still hard cock, stroking gently, before pulling away. With a calming breath, Kolivan detached Keith from his person and stalked from the hallway, falling back in to his regular gait. His lover kept pace at his side, just like always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed!</p><p>But hot dang that ending haha. Maybe Kolivan will fuck Keith against the window at our boys demand, but defo wanna write some Kolivan bottoming properly. Power bottom Keith is fun, tho having his switch with Kolivan is good fucking shit.<br/>Also Koli#s furry tits.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>